


Silence

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [48]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

The silence was so palpable that he began to wonder if he had somehow gone deaf in the last few seconds. Every one of those seconds felt as though it was being stretched into minutes; or was it hours? How long had he been waiting? How much more time would pass before he knew whether his message got through?

The silence continued for what he could have sworn was an eternity until, finally, the radio crackled to life. The noise had startled him, but he smiled at the next sound.

"We've got your location Illya. We'll soon have you home."


End file.
